Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,858 discloses an insulating, substantially rectilinear laminated building panel which contains a reflective outer layer, an intermediate shatter shield, and an inner insulating layer which consists essentially of soda-lime glass and contains at least three evacuated chambers with reflective interior surfaces; the entire disclosure of such patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
The laminated building panel of U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,858 has an insulating R value of about 12. Although this panel is substantially superior to prior art insulating panels, it is not efficient enough for some applications.
It is an object of this invention to provide an insulating building panel with an insulating R value of at least about 30.